


Closed Doors

by daphnerunning, Galiko



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marui likes Kite's butt. Kite is also pretty into him, judging by the fact that he flirts right back (awkwardly). The problem lies in making it all happen, and having a place to get it on. Fortunately, Yukimura is the best wingman. </p><p>Pointless, plotless Marui/Kite boning, because they are dorks and want to get laid. Post their doubles match re: U-17, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Available in Chinese (translated by an awesome reader) here: http://nevermeetyou.lofter.com/post/27f738_ca1412

The November air isn’t that cold, but Marui can still see certain of the members of U-17, namely those from colder climates, clustering around the hot springs and the heaters. His gaze lingers wistfully for a moment before he catches himself.

 

This will not do.

 

He walks purposefully towards Yukimura’s room, finding the door open and the room _thankfully_ empty except for his captain. He climbs into one of the standard-issue chairs, looking woefully through one eye at Yukimura. “Buchou, I need help right now. Immediately.”

 

Yukimura blinks, peering back at him curiously over his sketchbook from where he curls up in bed. _Most_ of the remaining middle schoolers at U17 are out practicing at this time--though he supposes Marui does have some leeway, being minus an eye. Rather throw-away, those eyes lately. "Do you need to bake a cake?" he asks, completely serious. It wouldn't be the first time. "Because I'm not really sure if I can help here…"

 

Marui shakes his head. “Not right now,” he says, somewhat urgently. “I need to know how come you...okay, can we be totally honest? Behind closed doors and everything? Are your roommates going to be listening in? Is Fuji Shuusuke hiding under something?”

 

It isn't about food. That makes Yukimura very suspicious, and immediately less willing to talk about it, but…

 

He sets his sketchbook down, sitting upright with a wave towards the door. "Lock them out. Fuji won't be back to…um, _tend_ to his cacti until later."

 

The way Yukimura says that raises more questions than it probably should, and Marui locks the door very intently before turning back to Yukimura. “I need to know how you can stay cute and still be pretty much in charge of a big man like Sanada. And how you can make him do stuff in bed and how everyone can know about it and you can _still_ be cute to everyone.”

 

Yukimura blinks rapidly. Well, that's as blunt as it could possibly be--probably. His head tilts near entirely to the side. "Bunta…um, can I ask who this is about? You're not going to try and hit on Sanada again, are you? We had this conversation once before…"

 

Marui flaps a hand impatiently--no, not that again. “Nah, he’s always around little kids and stuff, as soon as you told me you were with him I gave _right_ up. But, uh, do I have to say who it’s about? I mean, he’s into me too, and I just want to know how I can be cute and still be, like, in charge.” Time to blow a bubble.

 

"…Is it Jackal?" He _has_ to know. He really does. He's not one for gossip at all, but if Marui wants legitimate relationship advice… "Bunta," Yukimura patiently says, leaning forward to set a hand on Marui's knee. "You're going to be extremely cute either way, you know. But if I know who it is, I can actually _help_ you." 

 

Marui huffs out a breath. “It’s not Jackal,” he admits, “but...I mean, Jackal’s great, but when I’m around him--I mean, I can still be cute and it’s easy, Jackal’s easy.” Admitting it aloud is kind of difficult and he winds a red lock of hair around one finger. “You know Higa-chu’s captain, right? With the butt?”

 

Yukimura opens his mouth, then shuts it again, leaning back. "The one you just played a doubles match with," he deadpans, eyebrows arching high. "The one that's the reason you have an injured eye. Yes, I know Kite." _The weirdo_.

 

Marui nods. “And that butt, right? Anyway, I think he’s really into me, and I need to know how I can be cute with him like you are with Sanada, and boss him around and not be all weird like Fuji or manly like Atobe, you know?”

 

"Bunta…are you _really_ sure about this?" Yukimura stresses, frowning. "He really wasn't very kind to you in that doubles match, in case you didn't notice. And he's…well, his _reputation_ isn't very cute…" It'd be nice to think that Kite is somehow different behind closed doors, but Yukimura highly doubts it. "I mean, he does have a nice butt and all, but _still_." 

 

“It’s nicer than nice.” The words are a little wistful, and Marui props his head up on his hand, leaning his elbow against the desk. “Buchou, I’m not asking you for permission or anything. I’m not a little kid, I know what I’m getting into, and I just want to know how you pull off the cute thing. Do I need a headband?”

 

Yukimura heaves a sigh. Well, if Marui is seton this idea, there's really little he can do. He can be startlingly stubborn, which could be a _worse_ trait. "No, you don't need a headband." Yukimura leans forward, setting his elbows onto his knees. "It's really all about being able to tease him." This is a weird conversation already. "He seems a little uptight, so it would probably be pretty easy to fluster him, don't you think? Oh, but--the most important thing is _touching_ him. Just little things, you know, like his arm or his shoulder. That's the kind of thing you can do in public and make _linger_ , so he gets all…shivery." That's the word for it.

 

Marui’s slightly shivery himself at the idea, and it’s easy to imagine Kite’s face flushing...kind of. Hmm. Actually… “Do you think he’d blush?” he wonders idly. “I mean, his skin is all dark and stuff.” It’s really ridiculously cute the way Sanada blushes when Yukimura teases him, so it would make sense that that’s part of a strategy. “What if he thinks it’s good to throw me into a wall or something? I can’t exactly force him down to the ground, he’s all big and stuff. Arm muscles. Butt.” That started out as sentences, but in Marui’s defense, Kite’s ass is kind of legendary.

 

"Grab his butt," Yukimura immediately concludes. "He'll get the right idea. Also, you have a _thing_ for dark-skinned guys."

 

“I sure do,” Marui agrees. Grabbing Kite’s butt certainly does have an appealing ring to it. “The other question is where I can take him if it goes well, right? Because his whole team is in his room, and my room is...it’s weird, Buchou. It’s _so_ weird.”

 

"Locker room? Not the _best_ idea, but when push comes to shove…" Yukimura sighs, tilting his head back in thought. "I _guess_ I could arrange to have everyone out of here. But you can't do it on my bed--do it on Fuji's." That sounds appropriate.

 

There’s a bit of lingering certainty that Fuji will _know_ , that he will _do something_ , but that’s quickly done away with after realizing that there’s a _place_ now. Just in case. Well, with the looks Kite has been giving him and the fact that he’s put his mind to it now, there’s no real need to say _just in case_. It’s _going_ to happen. “Gimme a time, and I’ll make sure not to do it on your bed,” he promises solemnly. “And like, a little more advice. What if he wants to switch off? I don’t want that at all.” Nope, nope, nope.

 

"I'll figure out when I can get them both out of the room for extra practice and text you, okay? I can probably keep them out for a couple of hours, assuming I'm gentle with them." Yukimura hesitates, then sighs, heaving his shoulders in a shrug. "Just tell him that you much prefer to be on top. You can make it cute, like…tell him you want to see the faces that he's going to make, or that you're going to make it really good so he _has_ to let you prove it--mm, but if you ask me, he doesn't really seem the type to want to switch it around…"

 

Marui’s eyes light up at that. “Right? That’s what I thought, but I wanted a second opinion from an expert, and you’re definitely an expert.” He stands, stretching out and hearing his shoulders and back pop a few times. “I’m gonna go find him. He’s hiding from the snow, probably with some hair gel. Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

 

Yukimura waves a dismissive hand and reaches for his own jersey. "Not a soul. If you want to drag him over here now…then I can _probably_ keep my roommates cornered for a bit." _He_ doesn't want to brave the snow, but after that match, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that he feels more than a little obligated to help Marui out with something this simple.

 

“Not sure. Don’t want to jinx it, but I might show up in a while. Thanks, Buchou!”

 

It’s not hard to find Kite, as Marui had known it wouldn’t be. The really exciting thing is that the rest of Higa is nowhere to be found, but then again, they couldn’t quite cram into such a small space. Kite does have some _odd_ hobbies, styling his hair in a standing-room-only closet with a mirror while standing on one leg. Marui thinks for a moment, then decides to follow his Captain’s advice, stepping forward and firmly cupping a cheek of Kite’s ass in one hand.

 

Shrieking is beyond Kite. That's why he utters more of a strangled noise than anything and jumps out of his skin instead, settling his weight back onto both feet. Ah. Well. "Bunta-kun," he breathes out, slowly turning his head to stare at the other man over his glasses. "Is that entirely necessary? It's quite…" _Forward_. 

 

He could hate it more. 

 

Marui pulls back his hand--his point is made--and crosses his arms. Yukimura gives good advice, but Kite is breathing really nice, and Marui isn’t sure he has the time for all of that teasing. “I was going to tease you for a few days,” he says frankly, “and touch you inappropriately in public all day in front of everyone to see if I could make you blush, but I don’t think I have the patience. I wanted to skip right to grabbing your butt, because it’s perfect, Eishirou-kun. It’s just perfect.”

 

Well, that…could be a worse compliment. 

 

Kite's head cocks to the side, an eyebrow arched as he turns to face Marui completely. Truth be told, he expected things to be somewhat strange between them after their match, but it seems to be the opposite. Marui is far less naive than he'd like to let the general populous realize, and that's appealing in at least a dozen ways. "Is it. I haven't heard that exact compliment before, but I can appreciate it." He pauses, and idly adds: "You were right to be forward. I'll have you know I'm not the quickest to blush." 

 

Marui doesn’t have height to his advantage, which is a damn shame. He extends one hand up, leaning on the doorframe--yeah, making the most of what he has, that’ll work. His hand is _definitely_ higher than Kite’s head, dumb hair and all. “I could make you blush,” he says, confidence in every syllable. “But if you don’t want it that way, I can think of some other ways to get you to make good faces.” Wow, Yukimura’s advice is good. The words are just dripping off his tongue now. Time to see if the advice _works_.

 

Ah. 

 

Probably, he should be more annoyed about how those words make him rock his weight back onto his heels. Kite exhales a slow, measured breath--calm breathing means a calm mind and he's very, very good at maintaining composure…except when he's more than slightly cornered by a tiny, cute redhead that's actually rather…

 

The word is close to 'diabolical', he believes. 

 

Kite is careful not to swallow too hard as he reaches up a hand to adjust his glasses. "You," he says, very levelly, except for that pesky hitch in his voice, "seem to think very highly of yourself, Bunta-kun." 

 

 _Time for touching_ , Marui decides. His heart is going faster than is cool in the situation, but Kite looks flustered. Even without Yukimura’s advice, he knows that he has to push an advantage like that, so he steps forward, effectively pressing Kite against the wall, dragging a fingertip down the little gap at the front of his jersey. “I miss your Higa jersey,” he says, looking up and holding eye contact. If Kite blushes, he wants to see it. “I like the way I can see your arms all the time. And now your hair doesn’t match.” _Mine does!_

 

"…Your hair seems content to go with everything," Kite manages, and there's no stopping the hard swallow this time when his mouth is as dry as it is. It doesn't matter how much height he has on Marui--when his back is to a wall, it feels rather the opposite, and that's…appealing. Especially so, really, if he sags down a bit, which is all the better to enjoy the way Marui's finger seems to drag an electric spark across his skin. "I wasn't aware you had been looking at me in my Higa jersey, though."

 

“It’s eye-catching. Not a lot of sleeveless jerseys, and Rikkai scopes out every team before big tournaments.” Marui cocks his head, eyeing Kite’s chest, even through his clothes. “We can fix it, though. I wanna look at your arms, and you’re wearing clothes on them, and I’m pretty sure we can fix that.” He’s going off-script from Yukimura’s advice, but from the way Kite’s reacting, he can’t be doing _too_ badly. Every word seems to make Kite a little more eager, and that just emboldens Marui more and more. “You should make sure it suits you, right, Eishirou-kun? This much clothing on you isn’t good at all.” Probably going too fast, but enjoying the ride.

 

Kite is going to have to admit that he never, _ever_ thought that Marui would be like this, but… 

 

It's more than a little nice. 

 

"You certainly have…ideas," Kite says, and he might possibly already be starting to shrug his jacket off. Might. Definitely. Yes. Though it occurs to him a closet is not the best place to do this, he's not _opposed_ , especially when Marui is complimenting his flawless fashion sense and touching him and thinking about taking more clothes off. "You can look at my arms, if you want. Maybe more," he archly adds. Yes, _good_. 

 

 _YEAH_.

 

Marui decides to make the most of the space, and hops up, feet braced on either side of Kite against the wall, his back pressed up against the back of the closet. This way, he’s higher up than Kite, which is _kind of_ like being taller. He lets his hands fall to Kite’s shoulders, tugging him forward a bit between his thighs. “I,” he says very seriously, “am pretty interested in that. And I know a room that’s gonna be empty for a couple of hours, because I’ve been thinking a pretty big amount about your shoulders and maybe more.”

 

There have been far worse ideas. 

 

Any and all hesitation aside (there's not much), Kite lurches forward, sliding up between Marui's thighs and letting his hands fall to his waist, which he can't help but give a slow squeeze to. It's an unfortunate thing that Marui has lost as much weight as he has, but he still feels _good_ like this--especially those thighs. "How locked is this room-apparent going to be?" he archly proposes, hoisting Marui up higher. "Because I am very interested in no interruptions for a long period of time."

 

“I say we go find out,” Marui suggests. He trails a finger up Kite’s neck, then grabs his chin, forcing his face up for a swift, determined kiss. He’s practiced kissing with Jackal, so much that he’s pretty sure they’re both experts (and that it’s not exactly _practice_ most of the time, though that makes a convenient excuse). Kite is different, because he doesn’t know exactly what the taller boy will like already. That uncertainty is a heady, delightful thing, and all of his senses change to focus on every hitch of breath, every soft noise Kite makes, trying to learn as quickly as possible how to make him shiver and blush.

 

Unsurprisingly, Marui tastes like candy. Surprisingly--though he'll get used to this pretty soon, he thinks--he's _very_ forceful in the way that he kisses, and that makes Kite shiver, a hand shoving back into the closet wall behind Marui to steady himself as he sags slightly, teeth catching against Marui's lower lip when he draws back. "Right now," he agrees, breath hitching as he steps back to put Marui down onto his feet. _Before it ends up being right here._

 

Marui doesn’t actually remember the walk back to Yukimura’s room, though he does remember that his hands are usually on _some_ part of Kite whenever there’s no one in the hallways. He knocks, and when there’s no response, he opens the door, locking it behind him. There’s a post-it on the door, a little smiley face above the words “Be safe, Bunta!” and a condom taped under it. That’s a _lot_ like promising the room will be empty. Marui surveys the room, then picks a bed at random that isn’t Yukimura’s and gives Kite a shove. “You should show me your arms,” he says, crossing his arms and leaning back against the door. “I could look at them.” He sure could.

 

Of course it's _this_ room. Well, it's terribly amusing in a dozen ways, no matter whose bed they're going to fuck on--Shiraishi is a lunatic, Fuji is a psychopath, and Yukimura…well, Marui probably isn't going to select that bed, but it's still entertaining. " _Just_ my arms?" Kite presses as he gracefully topples back onto the edge of the bed. Not that it matters much to ask, because his jersey sure is already being shrugged off, and he's in the process of unbuttoning the last button on his shirt after that. 

 

“The arms,” Marui says, eyes tracking every movement, “are definitely a start. But that’s your fault for wearing that jersey all the time. Do you just want men to look at your arms, or is it actually that hot in Okinawa?” Yes, this was a good choice. Yes, those arms. Yes.

 

"It's a fashion choice, and it's also incredibly hot. Although," Kite idly adds, taking his glasses off before he takes his time tugging his shirt up and off over his head, "if _this_ is all my fault for wearing that jersey all the time, I might redesign everything again…"

 

That sounds suspicious. “If you redesign it, am I still going to be able to look at your arms?” Marui shifts forward, hoping it doesn’t make him less cool and demanding to be sort of drawn to the way Kite looks with his shirt off. He kneels with one knee on either side of Kite’s hips, steadying himself with a hand on each bared shoulder, sliding his hands down to the other boy’s chest. Yes, steadying himself. “I didn’t know you designed the uniforms. That’s really sexy. Ours look like egg sushi. I like egg sushi.” He rubs a thumb over one dark nipple, then the other.

 

Immediately, Kite's hands are on Marui again, dragging down Marui's back, splaying over his lower back. Just the touch of that one thumb makes him twitch and shiver, his eyes lidding. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't like the way Marui fits very, very easily in his lap and in his hands. "You like everything," Kite says, matter-of-fact. "It's…very cute. But your uniforms _do_ look like egg sushi…stylish egg sushi, oddly enough." 

 

 _Cute_. 

 

Marui tries not to beam so obviously, but it’s kind of a foregone conclusion at this point. He retaliates by shoving Kite back down onto the bed, hands braced on his chest while he leans down, setting his mouth to nip and brush over the skin of his neck. “Your skin is so dark,” he murmurs, far from displeased. “Like caramel.”

 

Cute, apparently, is the magic word. Kite makes a note of that, though it's less a note, more a fuzzy afterthought when he just sinks down and lets his head roll back with his next exhale of breath. "That," he sighs out, "is the Okinawa sun." His fingers drag down Marui's spine, catching the hem of his shirt to start tugging it up. He shifts, wriggling slightly to get Marui between his thighs, and it's not like he can _help_ sliding a hand down further to grab a handful of the other boy's ass, yanking him closer. "You're not allowed to come; you'll burn."

 

“I can _so_ come,” Marui argues, tossing his shirt to the floor and grabbing Kite’s knees, wrenching his thighs apart to nestle up between them. “Mm, I’ll wear a big hat.” His breath hitches as he leans down, cock filling and swelling as he rubs his hips up between Kite’s legs, urging him to the same hardness. Best to assert the way things are going to be now--he likes the hands on his ass, but not if they’re supposed to lead to more. “I’m gonna put it in you, you know.”

 

"Good."

 

That _might_ have escaped too quickly. Kite's fingers knead in, dragging Marui in closer, _harder_ , as his own back arches and his cock twitches, aching when he grinds up slowly. "In case you've forgotten, Bunta-kun," Kite breathes, "I _did_ tell you that you could have more." 

 

“I’m gonna take it,” Marui assures him. He kisses Kite hard, then pulls off just long enough to shuck his pants, kneeling back on the bed and grabbing Kite’s hand, pulling it down between his legs. “You should touch it, Eishirou. Get to know it a little first.” Being with Kite makes him feel _good_ , makes him feel _strong_ and cute at the same time, and if Kite is making those faces now, Marui can only imagine what faces he’ll pull once they’re actually fucking.

 

Kite's breath catches up in his throat, and his other hand rakes back through his own hair, shoving strands away that are decidedly mussed after being kissed and grabbed and pushed around. "You really know what you want, don't you?" he lowly replies, letting his thumb drag over the tip of Marui's cock. It's already dripping over his fingers, and knowing that Marui is so _eager_ makes him shift and twitch. "I've always liked that about you." _Because you aren't like my team, that needs someone to guide them every step of the way_. 

 

Marui sighs, leaning on Kite’s shoulders to steady himself. His hips twitch forward eagerly, rubbing his cock against Kite’s hands. “I like getting the things I want,” he agrees. He’s hard, but not anywhere near _too_ close. Stamina is a thing that he’s worked on for a long time, on the court and off (usually with Jackal). “I want you to get what you want, too. Faceup, or facedown?” If he’d had a clear preference, he’d have said it--but the idea of seeing the muscles of Kite’s back ripple, watching him shove back on it and hearing little groans muffled into the pillow sounds _almost exactly_ as good as watching emotions flit across his face while he’s stuffed full of cock.

 

Kite's fingers tighten with his next, long stroke, and it's impossible now not to reach down between his own legs, giving his own cock a hard squeeze through his shorts. "Facedown." It doesn't take much mental debate, not when he can just think about grinding back and taking all that he can when his face is shoved down into a pillow. It's that much more of an alluring idea when Marui's cock is thick and heavy in his hand, making his fingers slick when he palms him and tugs a little, keeping Marui close. His throat bobs, tongue flicking out to lick at dry lips. "It'll be easier for you to just…do it hard." 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Marui mutters. That tongue looks like an invitation, and he leans forward, sucking Kite’s bottom lip into his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth. The play of Kite’s muscles against his hands every time he moves makes him groan, and he raises up onto his knees, grabbing Kite by the waist and flipping him over onto his belly. “Yeah, I like looking at your butt, _wow_ ,” he says almost to himself, yanking Kite’s shorts down and kicking them off completely. “You like having it in you here, Eishirou?” he asks, hands kneading intently into the firm flesh.

 

" _Yes_ ," is the groan muffled into the pillow, rough around the edges when Kite's hands reach up to reflexively grab and knead at the sheets. He's hard enough now that his cock drips onto the bed--definitely not his bed, and that sort of makes him harder still--and he arches back into the touch of Marui's hands, only encouraging him to dig his fingers in harder. "You don't have to be careful." He's pretty good at knowing his limits--and after that match, it sounds more than a little appealing to have _Marui_ just eat him alive. 

 

Marui looks around wildly for a moment— _yes_ , Yukimura is totally worth having his eye gouged out, there’s a bottle of lubricant in easy reach. He dribbles a bit into the cleft of Kite’s ass, enjoying way more than he should the way he clenches and trembles at the cold, slick trickle. He urges Kite’s knees forward, hauling him up by his hips and rubbing his cock into the slippery cleft. He hisses at the cold against the hot skin of his cock, and the head bumps and drags at the little hole, making him let out a little whimper. “I’m just...I’m gonna put it in you, Eishirou,” he informs Kite breathlessly, and pushes.

 

That _couldn't_ have been done better.

 

Kite would _like_ to tell Marui as much, that he's giving him just what he wants, that it's good and this is how he likes it and _why didn't they do it earlier_ , but his voice is too busy breaking on a mindless, ragged noise, half-muffled into the pillow. Skin against skin somehow makes it even better, especially when Marui's cock is thick and stretching him wide, making him sag into the bed with another, breathless groan when it sinks inside. Kite's shoulders bunch and twitch, a trickle of sweat sliding down his spine as he shoves himself up better onto his elbows to push back with a heavy, panting exhale. "Just…ah, j-just like that, Bunta, all the way in--"

 

Yeah, Marui’s pretty glad he grabbed Kite’s butt.

 

It’s slick and hot and tight, and Kite’s sort of undulating under him, humping back, _begging_ for it with every movement. Marui somehow becomes rather interested in getting every possible inch of himself as far inside Kite as he can. Most of his weight falls back on his knees, and he drags hard at the other boy’s hips, yanking him with muscles he’s usually told are “surprising” for his frame. “Got it in,” he grunts in agreement, and shoves hard down between his shoulderblades, grinding Kite’s face into the mattress. “Now I’m gonna do it hard.” 

 

He pulls out almost the whole way, then slams in deep, gritting his teeth as he tries to not just _come_ already, hips slapping against Kite’s in a harsh, urgent rhythm. Nothing has ever felt as good as the drag of Kite’s ass against his cock, and Marui can’t think of much else.

 

Kite thinks, dimly, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he could try and twist back and grab at Marui and demand even more, but there's very little he could like more than having Marui grind his face down into the bed while he's fucking him like he owns him.

 

He can get behind that more often than not, actually. 

 

The muscles in his back twitch and shiver with every hard slap of Marui's hips against his ass, and he twists his head against the pillow to press his cheek against it, breathing in as deep as he can when he actually remembers to. Shoving back onto Marui's cock makes Kite's eyes roll into the back of his head, because it's deep enough to make his entire body tighten up in a hard, aching _twinge_ , with every shiver going straight to his cock and making him leak onto the bed in a steady, messy stream. 

 

It’s probably bad how little care Marui finds himself actually paying to Kite, but in his defense...it feels really _good_. 

 

One of his hands stays on a hip, and the other slides back slightly to grab and squeeze his ass, kind of shoving his cheeks together to make it even tighter, even _better_ , getting to feel that sweet tight squeeze even more. He’s fast when he gets going, and before long he’s shoving in at blinding speed, eyes locked on the muscles rippling beneath deeply tanned skin as Kite’s back twists and tenses. 

 

A particularly hard shove, and he’s lost, fucking into Kite frantically as he comes, feeling it leak and spill out around his cock with every sharp thrust. “Ei...shirou…” he groans, a few last uneven thrusts all he can manage before slumping down over Kite’s broad back.

 

It's a rare day that he's fucked like _this_. 

 

Marui doesn't hesitate to just _use him_ , and that's what makes him harder than anything, more turned on than he's been in a very, very long time, to the point that it's almost hard to come because Kite's so caught up in the way it feels being mercilessly fucked and used and held down with his cock dripping and aching. 

 

Marui spilling inside of him, though--that _helps_ , that's so good that it makes his eyes cross and his breath stutter and catch anew, and Kite's back bows, his face shoving down into the sheets to muffle a deep groan when he loses himself entirely. He shoves a hand down underneath himself, rutting into his own hand briefly just to drag out the feeling of his orgasm when he's already spilling all over the sheets, and he sinks down with a broken, ragged exhale. Noodles. Yes. Kite feels like he's made of those right about now. 

 

Marui briefly contemplates falling asleep on top of Kite. He’s surprisingly comfortable for a muscular guy, and _warm_ , and…

 

His stomach growls. 

 

“You could feed me,” he informs Kite very seriously, patting his shoulder. “But if you feed me bitter melon I’m going to put it up your butt.”

 

"…You just need to build your tolerance up, Bunta-kun," Kite groans, letting his head loll to the side as he sinks down entirely into the bed. "If you come to Okinawa and insist on wearing that big hat, I _will_ drag you out to the bitter melon fields."

 

“I would look _awfully_ cute in a big hat.” Marui hasn’t ever worn a big hat, but he’s pretty sure he’d look great in one. “Would you be all sweaty and dirty and half-naked in the fields, because I could be pretty into that.”

 

"You would be cute," Kite tiredly agrees, content to faceplant until he's forced to get up and feed the other boy. "And yes, that is generally what happens in the middle of a bitter melon field." 

 

“Okay,” Marui allows, “but you’re not feeding me. Oh, no, I forgot the condom Buchou left.” He doesn’t sound terribly worried, but it _is_ messy when he slides out.

 

"…Perhaps a shower would be in order," Kite mutters, grimacing at the slick _messiness_ of it all. Ah, well. It isn't _his_ bed, which he still finds quite amusing. "Later. Let me get cleaned up, and we'll go and eat." Feeding Marui _does_ always seem to be the end game, doesn't it.

 

 

 


End file.
